


The Seven Deadly Souls

by KoolKidz450



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKidz450/pseuds/KoolKidz450
Summary: Bill is found in the forest as a human. He was attacked by a new mysterious foe.





	1. The arrival

"There it is"

"He looks beat up."

"What do we do now?"

"Put it in bed I guess. He does look like he's been beat up"

"Can't we beat him up? Just a little bit?"

"No, he's part human now. He needs sleep, then he'll tell us. Or Dipper. If he doesn't, then we'll beat him up."

"Yay!"

"Now quiet. I'm calling Dipper." BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP... "Hello. Stan is that you?"

"Yes. You and Mabel need to get back over to gravity falls. We've found Bill injured in the forest. We need to know what happened. He probably won't tell us, but he'll tell you for sure. So get on over here"

"Sorry. I've got school and I . . . "

"Don't worry, school won't be a problem. I still have a missle Waddles made."

"Ford"

"I'll do it for real."

"No! Stop! Don't do it Ford!"

"Then get over here"

"Fine!"

"Bring some 'Pretty Princesses' manga with."

"Why?"

"I need to know what happened to Princess Pony-Head."

"Fine but you owe me anything I want when I get there. My sister has her sparkly ways when she finds people stealing from her."

"Good. Now lets shake through a blue flame to make it official."

"Yeah, no. Bye." Dipper said hanging up. He checked the weather. "Sunny day. Screw you Bill."


	2. What lies in the forest

~~~~On the bus he swore he saw Bill hiding behind the trees. Or it was the yellow triangle shaped flake of glitter on his eye. He'd been ambushed by Mabel with a glitter bomb while trying to get the manga Ford wanted. He felt like he was at the Mystery Shack as an atraction because all eyes were on him, except Mabel's she was just whistling cheerfully. She was the only sound on the bus except for the occasional chatter about the living glitter man sitting on the bus. Never before had he been so popular since Weirdmageddon.

"Gravity Falls!" called out the bus driver. "So your the new atraction to the shack are ya?" Everyone laughed at Dipper. But he just walked of because he knew where he was going

"Making my way to the forest, walking fast . . . "

"Hey Pinetree!" A familiar voice called out.

"Walking faster!" Dipper said as he sped up his pace.

"What cha doing?" the human dorito asked as he hovered above him

"Walking, you know lots of thing but not what walking is?"

"No, I don't know lots of thing. I know everything . . . that's already happened."

"I can too." Dipper challenged "Ford asked you to get this manga."

"You psychic bitch. He did"

"Take it." Dipper said chucked Bill the princess manga. A couple of seconds later Bill is running towards Dipper with a gang of shadows chasing him.

"Pinetree, grab my hand" and Dipper did as he was told and they teleported back to the shack

"What happened!?" Ford asked.

"Attacked . . . Same people . . . Forest." Bill made out

"Get inside, I'll handle this." Ford was going to shot them with his plasma gun but nothing came.


	3. Resurrection

They came minutes after as fast as a bull, charging at their enemy. With their heart necklaces making them invincible. Six against one, so unfair. But Ford didn't hesitate, he didn't give up. He fought. He fought for everything, his friends, his family. His own life. He began shooting fast and furiously aiming at the head. He landed a hit inbetween the eyes but it just re-formed.

"Die you bastards!" Ford shouted he was going to take another shot when he was cut in the leg, and the face and it accidently hit the blue necklace one of the shadows wore. And it exploded into a bright blue light that scared away all the other shadows. The blue light formed a fat chubby skeleton that wore a white ketchup stained T-shirt with black trainer shorts and shoes.

"I thought I'd never taste ketchup again when that knife freak attacked me." It said

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry what kid? I'm Sans. And those, things, were my friends. They got turned into shadows like me. We have to stop Chara before they complete their goal." Sans explained.

*GULP* "They?" Dipper wondered.

"Yes they. Their two people forced into one."

 


	4. Reunion

They walked for what felt like days and Sans had never gone so far without making a pun or fighting something evil. He missed his brother. He heard rustling and whisperng noises every once and a while; _"We should attack now while they're all weak"_   he once heard. There were many more noises after that but Sans had had enough when he heard . . . _"We should attack the fat one first."_   He had enough he hated being called fat. He spun around pointing a finger at the group.

"Which one of you called me fat!" Sans interrogated.

"Not me, Mabel was it you?" Dipper asked.

"No, i've been tendering Wadles the whole time." Mabel replied

"You brought the pig! Stanley!!!" Ford shouted

"She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I couldn't resist." Grunkle Stan exclaimed. "She always does that when she wants something from me. And I always give it to her when she does it to me." "Maybe I could do it to her to get some of that food Waddles is getting."  He thought, so he walked up to Mabel, tapped her on the shoulder and did the cutest face he knew how to do. ( Which looked alot like a Gnome )

"What do you want Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked. Stan just kitten pawed the packet of chips. "Fine, hold out your hand." *MEOW* "Awww! So cute!" She said giving him an extra chip.

"Now, ATTACK!" They all heard and a hoard of gnomes came out of the bushes and started to attack them. They looked different then what the gnomes usally did, what's going on? They all looked dark and evil, what happened to them.

"They ate my spaggetti, that's what. NYEHEHEH!" An unfamiliar voice said. Well unfamiliar to to the Mystery Shackers, however it was very familiar to Sans . . . 

 

* * *

"I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN, JOIN ME OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO!"

"Human, what's gotten into you? I thought you got rid of them. You said you didn't want them any more. You said . . . "

"SILENCE!" Chara yelled, clearing their throut. "Gnomes, bring out, Papyrus."

"Yes great rule of Gravity Falls, The Underground and the Mindsc . . . "

"It's just ruler of the universe." Chara snapped back

"No! Don't harm my brother. I'll do anything." Sans pleaded

"Join me." Chara said evilly, they must of planned everything.

"Anything but that." They had a stare off for a while then Chara just smilled and ordered.

"Bring out the dark soul."

"Brother, help me." Papyrus called, but he wasn't Papyrus any more, he was a shadow.

"I have the same thing planned for you too." They said. There was a purple light, and the memory ended.

* * *

 "Brother, don't you remember me?" Sans asked.

"I remember you . . . letting me join the best team ever! They have a 5 and a half star kitchen and all the ingredients to make my greatest spaghetti yet. Behold!" Sans' brother said as he revealled his spaghetti. It looked like it had lots of purpley glitter in it. You could see the tempation in Mabel's eyes.

"Oooh, pretty sparkles." Mabel said as she walked closer. "Delicious."

"Yes child, eat the spaghetti. Join me."

"Hhiiyaa!" A sound came from out of nowhere. "I've got you now gnomes!" A voice followed after it. It was Wendy, she had been investigating the gnomes disappearance for a month. She took them all out like lightning, I guess all that arm wrestling finally paid of. Then she went in for the shadow when she got stopped by a light blue arua.

<p>

"My brother, my rescue." Sans said as a blue eye flashed into existence. "Brother you did say when you got powers you wanted to spare with me . . . " A white dinosaur looking head appear when he clicked his fingers. "Let's see . . . " Another ten heads appeared. "How powerful . . . " Another thousand appear out of nowhere! "YOU'VE GOTTEN!" Sans was about to finish him when a skeletal head came out of the shadow.

"Brother, don't do it, just join me, you never hated my spaghetti right? Right?"

"I never did." Sans replied, calling of all the heads running towards his brother hugging him. "I love you brother but then again . . . your not my brother."

"Brother. Y-your hug-hugging me too ti-tightly." The shadow pleaded.

"You won't be needing this." Sans said ripping the orange heart necklace from his chest. *POOF*   *COUGH, COUGH*. 

And then there were four.


	5. A 4 Star Restaurant

*COUGH COUGH* the smoke from the explosion was still in the air, they felt like they were missing somebody. Sans, that’s right, he sacrificed himself to save us all. The kids decided to take a look at the ashes.

"Umm, Stans, would you come look at this?" Dipper asked them.

"Yes?" The Stans asked. "Oh." everybody was looking at what seemed to be a letter.

_Don't worry about me or Papyrus._

_I've taken him to Earl's 4 star restaurant_

_i'ts his favourite place to eat spaghetti_

_and his favourite place to go when he_

_doesn't what to hear my puns._

_Do not come Earl doesn't like humans_

_he use to be a cave dungen beast._

_He ate lots of humans, apparently they_

_taste like chicken. Is that true???_

_Sans_

"I know that place!" Mabel yelled. "I helped Earl cook."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"I let her go." Bill told them.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled again.

"You know, a responsable adult wouldn't let their kid go to a retired dungen beast's restaurant. Glad i'm not that responsable parent. I mean, remember that time I let you guys fight in a war?" Stan said

"Yes." The twins moaned.

"And that time I let you go wandering in the woods alone?"

"Yes."

"And that time I . . . "

"Yes, I think we get it."

"And remember that I took over your body to try and get the journel." Bill argued

"We get the point. You've let us do many things that normal kids shouldn't be doing. Like fighting in a war, wandering in the woods, fighting a gnome army and getting possessed by Bill, but we're not normal kids . . . We're the mystery twins!" Dipper lectured. "Anyway, Mabel lead the way."


	6. The Sign Of Return

Off they went to 'Earl's 4 Star Restaurant' Mabel said it wasn't on a beachfront, it wasn't on a well known street . . . It was dead centre in the middle of Gnome Village. How did Mabel even know it was there in the first place!

 

"Um, Mabel. How did you find this place anyway?" asked Dipper.

 

"Well." Mabel narrated. "I was walking through the forest looking for you to show you my newly badazzled face, when I passed a sign saying that Earl's 4 Star Restaurant was wanting employes. So I sign up, got the job, made it well known to the residence and I get paid $150 dollars an hour." That would accutally explain quite a lot. Why she disappears at 9 in the morning and comes back at 3:30 in the afternoon. "What? A girl has to buy her glitter bombs somehow. Speaking of which, there's the sign." Mabel pointed.

 

 

                                                                  **__________                ___                   _________               ______**

**|                            /       \                |              \            |         |**

**|________             /_______\              |_________/            |         |**

**|                        /               \            |        \                  |          |_________**

**|__________      /                   \          |          \                |________________|**

**__/ \\__                 __/ \\__                  __/ \\__                __/ \\__**

**\        /                \        /                  \        /               \        /**

**/_/-\\_\                /_/-\\_\                  /_/-\\_\              /_/-\\_\**

                                                                                                 **Restaurant**

 

 

"Mabel, are you sure we can trust him? He used to be a dungeon beast." Dipper asked.

 

"Hopefully, but what choice do we have."

 

"Good point."

 

 


End file.
